Adventures of 4 6YearOld Turtles
by SavirtriXLeo
Summary: Summury inside. Enjoy.
1. Ordinary turned Extraordinary

Have you ever wondered what would've happened one day, when the 6 year old turtles were bored, they would trick Mast Splinter?  
Well, I've had the Idea for a while, so I've made up a little story for little turtle fans.Hope you will enjoy.  
Warning!! Different POVS used in chapters.

* * *

**_Ordinary turned extrodinary_**

_"Another day under New York city. The sewers were quiet. If you went down a man hole cover,  
and follow your noise to a place where pizzas are eaten often, you will find 5 incredible creatures."_

1 is a rat named Master Splinter. He is both a Master of ninjitsu and a father of the other 4 creatures. They are not rodent at all, in fact, they turtles. They names were Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. All had different personalities, all different interests, but today, they all had the same felling.

Boredom!!

Today was another day of practising the ways of ninjitsu. Practising Katas , one-on-one combat and weapons practise. The four brothers could foresee how they would be looked at. Raph was looked at with interest in weapons, Don in practising Katas and Mikey in one-on-one combat (as long as he was against Donnie) Leo seemed to be perfect in all of them. Always his brothers got annoyed at him being him. It was a family trait with being the younger brothers.

All the four turtles were in their room, getting ready for a complete day of training. Leo was sitting on his bed waiting until Master Splinter came in. Mikey was sitting on the floor, looking at the cracks that seemed very interesting right now. Don was sitting on a chair backwards, holding one of his toy cars. Raph was leaning against the wall right next to the door. All weren't saying a word. The only sound coming from the four turtles were there breathing...until...

"Man, why can't we just get this over with? I mean, we've been doing it for the last month!" Raph was always the one to complain about what they were doing for practise. For just about anything, really. Usually his brothers would disagree, but today was different.

"Yeah, like, come on. The same thing for a whole month. Why can't we do something different." Mikey was obviously over this new training.

"For once I agree with both of you." Don was usually the one to back up Leo, but, like the others, he was tired of this.

"Dad won't change what were doing today. He says we need to practise to go to the next level of ninjitsu." Leo was bored, but he could hide it better than any of his brothers. It also helped that he liked what they were doing at the moment. Raphael thought for a moment...then grinned.

"If Dad won't change it why can't we?"

"How would wechange it?" Don asked out of curiousity.

Raphie had to think for a moment. Doing something different without Dad knowing was going to be tricky. He looked at his siblings. There had got to be a way for doing something different. There had to be. Raph looked closer at his brothers. First there masks, then the body, then masks again. A smile lit up on Raphie's face like a light bulb.

"What if we swapped masks around?"

All of his brothers looked at him with astonishment. Leo because he thought it would never work, Don because he thought how could they pull it off and Mikey because Raph had just thought of an idea all by himself.

"Think about it. We all are the same height. We all weight the same. We look the same. It's only our masks that make us look different from eachother."

"It would never work. Your forgetting that Dad watches us extremely closely. He would know if we were all doing something."

"Well, how about we all act like each other as well? That way, he might not suspect anything."

"Well, it will be something different." Don looked ready to try anything.

"I say lets go for it." Mikey was over joyed.

"All those in favour raise your hand." Don, Mikey and Raph raised both of their arms as high as they could. Defeated, Leo let out a sigh, and let his brothers do what they wanted.

"3 to 1, looks like we're changing masks. Shh, Mikey." Mikey was about to scream a cowabunga, until Raph shhed him. "We need to make sure Dad doesn't find out. What do we have first, Leo."

Leo let out another sigh. _I can't believe I'm letting them beat me. _" First we have one-on-one, then Kata's and finally weapons." _Why did I just say that?_

"OK. Any one got a paper and pencil?" Mikey almost immediately got them for Raph from his drawing book. Raph put them down and wrote...

**1. R/d D/l M/r L/m**

**2. R/m D/r M/l L/d**

**3. R/l D/m M/d L/r**

"OK? What does that mean?" asked Mikey.

"The letter is what our real names our, like I'm **R **and so on, while the other letter is who we are acting to be."

"Ohhh," his younger brothers said in unison. Leo noticed that he had to do it as well.

"So are we going to get started, or just sit on our butts?" Raph held out his hand. Don's and Mikey's hands went straight on top of it. Leo hesitated before resting his hand on his brother's.

"Let's get started."

They took off there masks, passed them around and let the fun begin.

* * *

Well how about that? Master Splinter is going to have a tough time.  
Hope you enjoy as always.


	2. First Combat

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the reviews on the first chapter.  
Enjoy. Once again...thank you.

* * *

**_First Combat _**

They had all changed their masks. All was going well, so far. You could tell Leo/mikey was still thinking it wouldn't work. Why in a million years would Master Splinter not see through this trick?

"Uh, Ra.., I mean, Donny," Two heads looked at Mikey/raph. "How the shell are we going to remember who we are supposed to act like? I can barley keep track that I'm you."

"Well, we can trash talk each other most of the day, like usual, but also take a quick look at everyone else, and the mask that's missing is yours." For some weird reason, Raph/don was more of a leader than Leo, today. He had everything worked out. Weird, huh?

Master Splinter entered the room. Surprisingly, it looked like he didn't suspect a thing. He went past all of the turtles as if this were a normal training practise. Slowly with much pride.

"My sons, I do believe we know what comes first. But today we shall swap the match ups. Michelangelo against Leonardo and Raphael against Donatello. Come. Let us begin the matches in the dojo."

Leo's eyes could have popped out of their sockets. _He didn't NOTICE A THING?! _However, the others were overjoyed that it was so far so good. Now the real test. Can they act like each other in the practise?

_One way to find out. _They all entered, took one last look at each other and began the prank of a lifetime.

**Here is where we start the POVS**

* * *

**Raph**

This is gonna be different. I have to act like Donny. He is calmer than anything and I get ticked off at everything. Aw well. At least I won't look to bad if I lose. I just wonder how Mikey's going to feel. I mean, I'm fighting him, and he looks like me. I am going to have to beat myself in a match. Well, at least this should be interesting.

Mikey is a good actor. Not great but good. He did all sorts of moves that I do as well as trash talking me, like me. With comments like,

"Aw, to fast for you Donny."

"Come on, show me whatcha got."

"That's gonna hurt in the morning."

Mikey is good, but not to good. He forgot that I am the real Raphael. I easily took him down with a good old punch in the stomach and a kick in the chest. He fell down so hard, I thought I heard something crack.

"You OK, Raphie?" I was disgusted calling myself that horrible nickname, while I helped the fake me get to his feet.

"I guess, Donnie." Mikey took my hand to get up. Like I said, he is good, but not that good. Sensei came struck down his walking stick to motion to go in our organised line. I was up first. He walked to me from the right. He always did that.

"Donatello. I have to say congratulations. This is your first winning match in the one-on-one combat. I am most impressed. Keep up the good work."

I pulled off a Donnie smile. Boy would he be surprised if he ever found out it was me under the mask. He told us to get ready for our next session. I could not wait to show off some more. This was going to be a really fun day.

**Don**

I can not believe I'm acting like Leo first. I mean, he always keeps a straight face and always shows off. I gonna have to be 3 times as good as usual. At least I'm up against Mikey. Wait a second. Remember that's not Mikey, that's one of my other brothers, but who. Since it can't be Mikey, it must be either Leo or Raph. Which one though? Well, I didn't have much of a choice, I had to fight him. Which ever one he was.

It started out OK. I was putting in my all, not trying to make Leo look bad and all. But I've got to hand it to him, he does have a lot of pressure on him. Every time I look at Dad, he looks at me back, like, with eyes that could pierce you, like a sword. If Leo copes with that everyday, then I would rather be me than him. Suddenly, it happened. My opponent was being extra quiet, like, quieter than a mouse quiet. Raph by now makes a whole lot of trash talk and Mikey's even worse. I was fighting the really Leo. I flinched for one second for realising this and he got the jump on me by a perfect hidden tiger attack, a move we weren't supposed to know yet, and I crashed to the floor. Lucky for me it was the end of practise. Leo/mikey helped me up, though he was to quiet for comfort. We went into our line we always did after training. Master Splinter talked to Raph and the fake-me, then it was my turn. Man did dad look mad.

"Leonardo, I am very dissapointed in you. You could have counter attaked with an upper rising block and a counterhouse backward kick. I am very dissapointed in you. I thought you would have defeated Michelangelo with ease, but now I see that you maybe aren't what I expected. I hope you are just having a bad day."

He walked over to the real Leo. Leo looked whiter than the icebergs in Antarctica in the middle of winter. He covered it up by smiling like Mikey does. I saw through the disguise, though. We left to get ready for my best subject, practising katas. Lets hope I go better in my best subject. I hope.

**Mikey**

This is gonna be great. I'm going as Raph and I'm facing against Donnie. I always win against Don. He is like the worst fighter of this century. He always wants the calm way out. Like, negotiating at stuff like that. He should be easy and won't take long.

This is taking much longer than I thought. Don usually goes down by now. He has blocked my every attack, even with the help of acting like my hot-headed brother. I have to agree with Raphie-boy, his hot head can come in handy in a fight. I was letting out every frustration that I kept boiled up through out the day. It felt good to let it all stream out. I felt refreshed from everything. I have got to do this more often. I love being Raphael. When I thought I had it in the bag, Don got the drop on me. He punched me in the chest and kicked me in the chest, which got me to fall to the floor. That hurt like shell. He helped me up...then I realised that only Raphie has this hard a grip. Talk about over-confidence.

Master Splinter showed that it was time to line up. After talking to the real Raph, he strolled over to me. He didn't seem at all angry or suspicious.

"Raphael. I must say I am impressed with your efforts today. I hope to see you succeed more in future."

Oh yeah, he did not suspect a thing. I motioned a thumbs up to Raphie, who returned it. When we entered our bedroom, there was only one thing on my mind.

_Can we do that again? _Of course, we were about to.

**Leo**

I can not believe this is happening. First off, Master Splinter isn't saying anything about our switch of the masks. Could it be he really doesn't notice a thing or is it sheer dumb luck making Raph's plan work. Secondly, I have to act like Mikey. MIKEY. The only thing we have in common is that, when needed, we can really be focused on anything. Only if he wants to focus that is. Who came up with this silly idea anyway? I bet father will see through our disguises. Easily.

I can not believe he hasn't noticed. I'm fighting with all my heart and soul, and yet, he still thinks I'm Mikey. I'm up against myself, a.k.a. Donnie. I know his fighting style off by heart. That, and the fact that doesn't know the first thing about how to be me, is allowing to win. I just wonder if it will be to easy. I had to do something that I knew Mikey could not do yet, and show Master Splinter that this was all a joke. I jumped and produced a hidden tiger attack. That move took me weeks to get right and I did it all on my own. Without any help. I pulled Don back to his feet. We went in line. I heard Master Splinter talk about me. I was even more ashamed then Don. That's my mask and Iam the one to receive the disappointment. Master Splinter came to me at last. I tried not to look at him.

"Michelangelo. I must say well done. You must have been paying attention in practise. You have finally achieved the hidden tiger attack. I am proud to call you my son. Now all of you, get ready for our next training session. Practising Katas."

Once again, he did not notice a thing. I decided not to fight back and did a as-best-I-could proud Mikey smile. I walked to our room in silence. By the end of today, I hope things are going to get better.

* * *

So how was that. Sorry for not updating for a while. I was on holidays.  
Enjoy as always, please.


	3. Practising Katas

Hope you enjoy this like you enjoyed the other chapters.

* * *

**Second Katas **

The 4 young turtles entered the room. When they knew there sensei wasn't next to the closed door, three of the four young turtles...laughed their heads off. They all had to admit that they didn't even believe that they would be able to trick their Dad. He was their father. He was supposed to know straight away when something wasn't quiet right, and yet, they fooled him. And the best bit was that that was only the beginning and they still had 2 more lessons to go. This was going to be sweet.

"Can you believe this?" Donny/leo spoke to no one imperticular, after catching his breath.

"Not at all." Leo/mikey was looking towards the ground, his back to his brothers. He took all this all to seriously.

"Can we get ready for the next one already? Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease. I'm having too much fun to stop now." Mikey/raph was ready for some more enjoyment. Obviously.

"One thing though. Act more like one another and remember who you are." Raph had this all figured. "Both Mikey and Don lost their guard so lets make sure we have a good look at each other when we swap masks, agreed?"

"Agreed," Don and Mikey said in unison as they took of their masks. Raph and, reluctantly, Leo also continued this charade.

Master Splinter entered to find his sons ready. Once again, no suspition crossed his eyes.

"My sons. Today, will will practise three particular moves, all you know. Upper rising kick to a double kick counter and finish with a chest block. Come, let us see how much more you will have learnt."

The five left the room to continue this 'ordinary' practise.

* * *

**Raph**

Okay this might be a little challenging. I'm Mikey. The knucklehead, the screwball, the pain in the gut Mikey. This would definitely be different. All I hope is that I don't do too badly. Katas isn't my absolute best or favourite subject. Mikey was good at the chest block but I'm not sure of the other techniques. I'll just have to wait and find out.

Master Splinter told us to leap and kick as high as we could. The others did well and I think I went OK. For a pretend Mikey that is. The real Mikey wasn't that bad either, even if he was pretending to be fearless. The double kick counter was a lot harder. I have to focus so hard just to get off the ground. All of us (except Leo/don) was having trouble just getting off the ground and landing without hurting ourselves. Finally, when I was able to produce a double kick counter...

...I slipped. I slipped big time. Everyone laughed at me. I even found myself laughing at myself. I should be glad. Mikey has to cope with this stuff everyday. And I guess it was kind of nice to let a little laugh out now and again. I wonder if that's why Mikey makes jokes so often. To get everyone to laugh and forget their worries, even for just a second. I know I'll need to remember this in future.

Master Splinter helped me up and let me try again. I could not believe myself. Not only did I do the double kick counter right, but I also did the whole routine extremely well. I guess laughing helps for being nervous as well. Master Splinter nodded and we went in our line. After talking to everyone else, he walked up to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but noticed Leo/don looked almost like he would cry. I wouldn't have known it to affect him that quickly. I looked up at our beloved sensei. He had a proud glint in his eyes.

"Michelangelo, this was your best practising katas I've seen you do all month. I must say congratulations my son. You should feel great pride in your accomplishment. Now all of get ready. Next is Weapons." He whacked his stick which made a noise like a thunder crack, only a little quieter. I forgot all about my thoughts of Leo. As I walked to our room, I couldn't resist the erge to do something Mikey would do everyday. I walked up to Don/fake-me with a huge grin on my face.

"You ready to lose to me, Raphie-boy?" I couldn't help but smile at my own stupidity. Don caught on quickly, luckily.

"In your dreams, knuckle-head." We entered and my innerds were about to burst with so much laughter and praise. It was like all my worries disappeared into thin...

OH NOOOOO!! I'm turning INTO MIKEY.

**Don**

I swear I had to completely swap personalities today. I'm the reckless, bad tempered, bad attitude, bad breath, hot-head Raph. I'm the quiet techno-geck. I now have to pretend to be reckless. I know this will not end well. If we get busted, I bet a million bucks that I'll be the one responsible. I just know it.

Since katas was my best lesson, I tried to do the moves as best I can, but at the same time trying to make it look like the gruff Raph version. Believe me, harder than it looks. The Upper rising kick I did pretty well, I hope. The double kick counter took a little more time, but after that the block was absolutely easy. I think a preschool kid could learn that move easy. After awhile of grunting and puffing, I looked round to see Mikey fall flat on his shell. Everyone just couldn't stop laughing. I looked at him to see that he wasn't Mikey. Mikey was standing next to me. No, Raphie was on the floor laughing his head off. When he got up again, we all did the routine one more time to find we all did pretty well.

We arranged ourselves into a line and, after talking to the turtle that looks like me, Master Splinter came up to me. He looked down his long nose to me. He seemed alright with my progress.

"Raphael, I must say I'm very pleased with your progress. You have almost completely mastered the lesson. I still must say, well done." He walked away to the others.

I have to be happy with that. He suspected nothing. To our room I did an exaggerated Raphael strut. I thought I heard Master Splinter chuckled behind me. Raph/mikey pretended he could beat himself in weapons. I doubt it. All I can say is.

_'In this family, there is never a dull moment.'_

**Mikey**

This lesson won't be as fun as I thought. I have to be the serious one. The not-fun one. The so-perfect-at-everything one. Leo. Like I said, he is NO FUN.

The lesson started pretty well, until the double kick counter. I am so sloppy at that move. I try, I try and I try so more, but I don't get any better. I was still practising when I heard a crash on the solid floor. I looked 'round to see Raphie-disguised-as-me on the floor. I laughed my head off. I could not help it. That was so funny. My laughs were drowned in with everyone else so no one could hear that my voice was different from Leo's. When Raphie/me got back to his feet, we all did one more routine. Mine was so amateur. The real Leo looked like a Master compared to me. That's what it seemed like anyway. When we lined up, I was 2 spots away from Leo/don, who looked over at me when Dad was finished talking to him. Dad looked like fire could burst from his mouth in one sec flat. He almost reminded me of one of the horror movies I saw 3 nights ago.

"Leonardo, I'm very, very disappointed at you. You mastered the double kick counter weeks ago. I expected better." He left to the others without a world. I glanced over at the real Leo with a little smile to see it wasn't returned. His head was down and everything. I felt a little bad that I was the one representing Leo. When he took a blow, he took it hard.

I guess this lesson's performance is in need of improvement. (Big word for today) Well, I have one more lesson to pay it off, so, I'm not to stressed. 2 down three to go, that's what I say.

...Wait, what did I say?

**Leo**

I walked into the dojo as silently as possible. I can't get over what Dad said to Donny. That was MY MASK. I hold the responsibility. I just hope I can act like Donny better than he can act like me. My biggest concern, however, is how Mikey will hold out acting like me. I just hope he doesn't make a complete fool of himself, cause that's making a fool of me. I'm praying he won't mess this up.

"You could easily have told I was further ahead of everyone else. I did the routine 10 times before anyone else had even gotten the hang of it. Master Splinter kept looking at me. I wonder if he finds anything different about my technique or something. I hoped that would happen then this charade can get over and done with before it gets any worse. Suddenly, there was a bang to my left. I saw one of my brothers was on the ground...laughing. I did a little cackle to join in a little. I know I shouldn't even be smiling. Raph/mikey couldn't have gotten seriously hurt. I just hoped nothing serious happened in that fall. I couldn't help but notice, when Dad helped him up, the scratches and scars on his shell. I felt responsible for each and everyone of them.

We all completed our final routine. We lined up in our order (or, at least, that's what sensei thinks) that we always do. for once I was first up. Master Splinter walked to me with something of a little 'skip' in his step. Boy he looked pleased with me.

"Donatello, your progress has improved immensely. This is a grand achievement for you. Great work."

I grinned an innocent grin when Master Splinter walked to Don/raph and Mikey/me. My smile was soon gone when I heard those 3 fateful words when he was talking to Mikey.

_I expected better_.

Even though they were words, they tore me limb from limb. I felt as though I was the one Dad was talking to, not my sibling. I looked down to the concrete. I felt salty water on the edge of my eyelids. I wanted to get rid of this moisture straight away, but that would show I was crying in the first place. I tried to stay as strong as I could, for their sake. Master Splinter stuck his walking stick. I almost ran to our room I was so upset. Everything was a blur. I couldn't see my own hand in front of my eyes. It was a miracle that I got to the door of our roof without hitting anything. I jogged over to my bed I took Don's masked off. Went to the darkest part of the room...and wept.

Something that I had not done for a long, long time.

* * *

So so so so sorry that it took this long to type. Schoolwork, chores, homework it all got in the way. A million times a trillion apologies.

I still hope it was good.


	4. Weapons

Crossing my heart that this will be just as good as the other 3 chapters.  
Sorry I didn't update for a long time. I'll try and do better.

* * *

**Weapons**

Once again, when their Master was out of earshot, 3 of 4 turtles laughed like there was nothing to worry about. But they was silence when swapped their masks again. One of them was in the corner, not as happy as the others. It was Raph's turn to act like Leo and vice versa. He was about to put a hand on Leo's shoulder for comfort, when his brother recovered. He wiped his eyes and took Raphael's mask from his hands. The 3 looked at each other, wondering if they should give their brother space or ask him what's wrong. Both of these plans were brought to a stop when Master Splinter came in. They lined up, trying to smile in front of their father.

"Now my sons, we shall continue from where we left off in our last training. Leonardo against Raphael and Michelangelo against Donatello. Ready yourselves, my sons."

Raph/leo was worried that now he will find out about their scheme. They weren't all that good and each others weapons yet. There was only one way to find out how good they were.

* * *

**Raph**

This would be the most difficult challenge yet. Number 1, we didn't really know a single thing of each others battle styles. 2, I was against Leo/fake-me, and by now, he would probably in a grumpy mood. I'm also not sure about having these katanas instead of my sais. They didn't feel anything like my weapons. This would be one weapons practise that definitely won't impress Dad.

Leo was the first one to attack, straight after Dad said 'begin'. It was as if he was obsessed with trying to win against me and show Master Splinter what we have been doing. I had no choice but to block his attacks. I hated blocking. I sort of believe it shows weakness, but it's the only way to stop Leo from cutting my head off with my weapons. The worst thing is, he isn't backing down. He's giving it everything he's got and when Leo's giving everything he's got, it is almost impossible to defeat him.

Then he started trash talking me. I pretended he was talking to himself until he went that little to far over the border line of anger. Saying to me 'scared', 'beat' and 'you' in the same sentence really ticks me off. Like, really, really, really ticks me off.

I tried to attack him myself with using a move I saw Mikey do at the start of this practise. I held Leo's katana above my head and swung it down so that, maybe, I could get a good attack on him. How wrong I was. Something told me he was waiting from that, 'cause I saw a glint in Leo's eyes which meant things were going as planned.

_Oh crud._

He went underneath the katana and took it from me. He put down my sais and held the katana like he usually would when I...wait a minute. That's a move Ido to him. Dang it. He used my move against me and it was only getting worse. Now that Leo had his real weapon, he had the clear advantage. He struck down his katana against mine. He struck again and again, until I couldn't hold myself up anymore. My legs gave way and I fell on flat on my shell, Leo's sword about an inch from cutting my throat. We were breathing like we ran a hundred miles. He placed down his sword and held his hand, wanting to help me get up.

"Party poo-per," I whispered under my breath. I slapped his hand away, got to my feet and let my gaze drift to Donnie, standing there like one of his namesakes sculptors. He gave me a little smile of encouragement which soon faded. We looked over to Dad, who looked quite annoyed. He headed over to his room wanting us to follow.

_Shell, busted!_

**Don**

Out of all the turtles in this family, for weapons practise, I had to be Mikey. As much as me and Mikey our alike, sort of, our weapons tell another story. He has the difficult to control numchucks, while I have the bo staff, which isn't that hard to control. The only thing our weapons have in common is the fact that both have some wood in certain places. For Mikey, where the grips are. For me, my whole weapon is made of wood. So in other words...

HOW THE SHELL AM I GOING TO GET THROUGH THIS PRACTISE WITHOUT DAD NOTICING IT'S ME UNDER MIKEY'S MASK??

While Dad's back was turned, I tried to spin the numchucks a few times. It was harder than it looked. How does Mikey spin it so fast without hurting himself. I looked at him for advice and he told me just to follow his lead basically. He gave me a thumbs up, which I returned, trying to keep hopeful.

He swung my bo staff down from above which I moved away from instead of blocking. He tried again, but this time I did block. Even though 1 of the numchucks was just hanging there on the edge of my palm. He looked at me sarcastically and asked if I was having fun.

"Always, Donny. Always." I thought that was Mikey tone enough for Master Splinter. He was closest to use afterall. Mikey got ready to defend and I stepped forward ready to attack.

But that would never happen for I turned my head to see Leo/raph had taken his sword back from Raph/leo. Leo then attacked Raph with his sword and then pinned him to the ground. Raph slapped Leo's held out hand and got off the ground himself. He looked towards me, knowing that his idea of switching masks won't last much longer. I tried to encourage him with a smile, but I just couldn't smile for long. We both looked up to see Dad to see he looked quiet like he could have yelled at us at the top of his voice. Luckily he didn't but he still turned, ready to get us to walk to his room. I thing went through my young brain.

_We are so busted._

**Mikey**

Great, I'm Donny. The calm one. At least he knows how to have fun. There will only be 1 problem. I am really bad at Donny's bo staff. I just hope dad won't notice.

Donny looked at my weapons as though he was trying to figure out how to spin them. That was a bad sign. While Master Splinter was looking the other way, Don tried to spin my weapons, then gave me a really confused look. I looked over my shoulder to see sensei turning to look our way. I took a step forward to Don.

"Just do what I do to you, ok. Lets try that first, then move up from there," I whispered. We both gave eachother the old thumbs up then began to fight.

I tried to swing Dons weapon on him. He moved out of the way, not even trying to use my weapons. I tried again, he tried a block with one of numchucks but he left the other dangling. It was as though he didn't even need to use it.

"You having fun there, Mikey?"I couldn't resist saying it.

Don answered 'Always' in a laid back sort of tone. You have to admit. He can act like me...when he is not being a absolute techno genius who doesn't get off his shell until he finishes his inventions. Anyway, he was getting ready for an attack. I was getting ready for a defense.

Suddenly, I heard metal hitting metal and I turned to see Leo/raph taking his katana from Raph/leo's hands. Leo pinned Raph to the ground, his katana so close Raphie's neck that he could have easily cut it. Dad was right next to me. He watched first with huge surprised eyes, then his usually calm face turning into a frown that he only got when he was...

...SUSPICIOUS of something. Only one thought went through my mind at that frown.

_Oh no. Busted._

**Leo**

I didn't particuly care anymore about this charade. I was going to give it my all. No matter what, I'm not going to lose to Raph. Besides, what I have planned, Master Splinter should instantly figure out about this game. I just hope Raph does what I need him to do.

The battle of me and the hot-head began. Raph had no Idea how to use my weapons. Though his sais were different, I have seen how he uses them. Sais are meant to be like a straight punch motion. I still need him to do what I want him to do. He did a block against my attack. I tried again...and he blocked it again. The only things sais and katanas have in common are blocks. This was so frustrating. I need him to attack me, not the other way around. If Raph does this everyday, then he must have one boring life. There was only one thing for it. I had to make him angry. Really angry.

"Come on...Leo, I've seen grandmas that are better fighters than you." At first he didn't seem phased, but a little bit of a cringe on his face.

"What, got nothin' to say, oh fearless one?" He looked a little angryer, but I still have some work to do.

"You scared, going back down, 'cause I'm finally going to...beat you?"

That did it. Raph never wishes to lose to me and today was no different. He looked so mad, I almost thought that I saw a image of a flame in his eyes. He swung my katana above his head, bringing it down on

_Perfect. Just what I've been waiting for. He feel for it hook, line and sinker._

I went underneath him and used one of his sai to grab my katana and took it from him. I put down his sais and attacked with the katana. I saw Master Splinter looked at me like he just realised something. I attacked and attacked, until finally, Raph landed on the floor and the katana that I took from him was right under his chin. Both he and I were breathing heavily. I placed down my sword and held out my hand.

"You okay, bro?" He mumbled something as a response. He slapped my hand away and got up himself. I glanced round to see my other siblings were looking at me and Raph with un-blinking eyes and open mouths.

Dad cleared his throut and beackoned us to sit down. "My sons, we need to talk."

Behind everyone elses backs, my face spread into a small smile of triumph.

_Yes. We're busted._

* * *

What's going to happen cause **they are so BUSTED**.Sorry just had to type that.  
Hope you enjoyed. I'll try and update soon.


	5. Explanation

This is the moment everyone has been waiting for. Master Splinter getting his way.  
Believe me, it might or might not be what you expected. Enjoy as always.

* * *

**Explanation**

The 4 turtles walked into their Masters room. 3 awaiting complete punishment and 1 waiting for this day to come to a close the way he wanted it to. They quickly changed masks behind their Sensei's back. They still felt pretty guilty, though. It seemed as if the whole room had become bigger to the turtles for it took a lot longer to get to the middle of the room, kneel and look up at the figure who was their Father and Master. He looked down at them with a calm expression. He glanced from one young turtle to the next.

Mikey thought _How are we going to survive this?_

Donny pondered _What is he going to do to us?_

Raph wondered _Why would Leo do that to us? I mean, it was FUN._

Leo looked at the ceiling _Will Master Splinter do the kind approach or the full on 'what happened'?_

But they were all thinking the same thing.

**We are SO BUSTED.**

* * *

**Master Splinter**

I watched my sons faces. Michelangelo looked quiet worried. Donatello seemed ashamed. Raphael looked quite annoyed. Only Leonardo had something of a smile on his young face. I knew that today was a little abnormal for him. He always seems to try and keep everything as it was supposed to be. I hope he understands what I'm about to say.

I clear my throat. All 4 pairs of eyes watch me very carefully. Those eyes that always look for guidance. They peer at me for truth. Always those eyes watch me as if I were a God. I know that they will not like what I am about to tell them.

"My sons, I must say that I am proud of each and everyone of you today. You began this morning as beginner level Genin, this afternoon, you all became Chunin, the next level of ninjitsu. I must say congratulations and well done." Modest smiles emerged on their young kind faces. In fact, I can not help but smile myself. "It is a great day... even if you did pretend to be each other."

Their once small eyes became the size of cartwheels. Their mouths could not stay shut for long. All of their faces were written in shock. Leonardo's was worst. He looked at the floor behind him, as if trying to find someway to ignore me. They all seemed to look anywhere but where I was sitting. I had to say something and brace myself for an explosion.

"You may now ask questions." I ma ready for the amout of questions they had in store...but they said nothing. It was as if all there questions were going to stay inside they minds. Until Raphael took a deep breath, looked me in the eye and said...

"How...how long have you known?"

"I heard all of you in your bedroom...before the lessons had even begun. Something I wasn't expecting was, as Raphael looked at his 2 brothers that looked back at him, they all started to laugh. Soon, the whole room was filled with their laughter. I may be confused, but I am always moved by the way my sons laughing. So full of joy and life. It was as if that their laughter was flickers of light in the cold of the night. When they were all out of breath, Leonardo looked up, an annoyed look smothered on his young face. _He has grown up much to quickly._Was all I thought when he faced his brothers, the announce still there.

"What are all of you laughing about?" _Great minds think alike, my son._

Mikey wiped his eyes. He had laughed so much he almost cried. "He he, well. Master Splinter was pretending not to notice what we were doing, pretend ing to be each other. So basically, we all have been pretending this whole time. It was just a full 3 training sessions of pure pretend. I mean, don't you find it the least bit...Leo where're you going?"

Leonardo had stood up, bowed to me in respect and fast walked out of the room. All was quiet. Only the drips of water in the distance could be heard. My 3 remaining sons looked at each other anxiously. Raphael then turned to me and said more honestly than he had ever spoken to me in his young life...

"How much trouble are we in?"

"You are not in trouble, my sons. None of you are. I would not have been more proud of you, even if the whole time you kept your masks to yourselves. Even Leonardo, though I was being hard on him, came through for all of us when needed. I trust that all 4 of you are ready for the next level of ninjitsu, because I believe that you have taught yourselves a lesson today."

"Yeah, Raphie's anger isn't all that bad."

"And Mikey, being a nutcase, is only trying to bring the mood up a bit all the time."

"And being Leo means a lot of pressure, mostly on himself."

"Good, now, my sons. I think it would be best if you 3 helped Leonardo through this tough time. He is getting over all of his disappointments for the day, but he will need someone to reach out a hand to him. Just let it wash over him first, like a stream, the you may help him out of the water."

My sons took a moment to think about what I said. They stood up and bowed and turned to walk away. Michelangelo stayed behind for a little longer than turned to me.

"Won't we also get wet?"

I could not help but chuckle to myself. His spirit will stay young for many, many years to come. "You will stay quite dry, Michelangelo." I smiled at him. He returned my smile and went off to their room.

_It is hard to believe that soon, they all will grow up into fine ninjas._

_

* * *

_So so so sorry it took so long. I really am sorry. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. A little lesson

No POVs in this chapter, though it mostly revolves around a Leo/Raph Talk.  
How long can I keep this enjoyment streak up. Lets find out. Please enjoy.

* * *

**A little lesson**

"If you could say that the colours Red, Orange, Purple and Blue had meanings,  
they would be fiery rage, lighting excitement, calm winds  
and a wash of cool...depressed water."

Although he had entered the room with out a sound, the silence was deafening a poor little turtles eardrums. As much as he wanted to ask for his Master's forgiveness for walking out like he did, the little blue masked turtle could not. He wouldn't have admit it out loud but he was ashamed. Ashamed that he didn't see through Master Splinter's scheme. Ashamed that his brothers were just wanting a good time, but his was to much of a sissy to go along for the ride. Worst of all, he was ashamed that he could have killed Raphael. As much as he detested Raph for his hot-head and his 'let me at them attitude', Leo could not help but to envy his courage, bravery and selflessness. Leo thought of what things would be like if he hadn't been in the exact same glass container as his brothers. No, before that, if he wasn't in the same ocean as his brothers when they were scooped up to be pets for some fortunate child. Or even further, if he hadn't been born. Leo could only think that life would have been much better. He went over to his bed and just 'plonked' down onto the mattress. He didn't even both repositioning himself. He just lied there contemplating his worth. Suddenly, after eons of thinking, the door opened.

_Great. Master Splinters come to give me a lecture._

"What's wrong with him?" An American-accent voice spoke out.

"He can't be bothered moving that's what," spoke a calm, young voice.

"No duh, Donny, even I can see that," exclaimed a high-pitched voice.

"Wi.. yo.. jus.. go aw..," Leo mumbled in his awkward position.

"Yes. He lives," yelled Mickey at the top of his voice.

"Leo are you feeling better?" asked Donny.

"Does it look like it?"

Donny opened his mouth to say something, then thought for a moment. "You have a point there." Donny admitted.

"Well you better get better soon Leo cause not the whole world revolves around you. Re-phase that, none of the world revolves around you. So grow up already," Raphael almost shouted.

"Take your own advice," Leo retorted.

"Ouch. Good come back by Leonardo," Mikey said in a sport reporter fashion.

"3 points," replied Donny the same way.

"Why I outa..."

At that moment, Leo got up from his position and faced his brother face-to-face. Two-inches-away, noses-almost-touching face-to-face. To his brother's surprise, Leo still had tear lines. Leo shouted everything he had at his brother.

"YOU OTTA WHAT, RAPH? I KNOW, MAKE UP SOME NEW GAME WHERE WE ALL TAKE A VOTE AND IF I LOSE I HAVE TO LEAVE. I KNOW WHAT YOUR ALL THINKING. LEO IS SUCH A PARTY-POOPER. LEO NEVER LETS US HAVE ANY FUN. DON'T YOU THINK I MIGHT HAVE A REASON FOR THAT. DON'T YOU THINK FOR SOME WEIRD COINCIDENCE THAT I MIGHT ACTUALLY BE DOING THIS SORT OF STUFF. FOR MORE THAN THE EXPERIENCE, MORE THAN FATHERS PRIDE. MORE THAN ME BEING A COMPLETE SHOW OFF. I DO THIS BECAUSE I KNOW SOONER OR LATER, WE ARE GOING TO GET INTO A FIGHT THAT WE MIGHT NOT GET OUT OF." He fell to his knees, overcome by his own words, quietly sobbing. His voice was finally reaching a stable level. "You don't know how many times I have nightmares about us in fights. Us trying to fend our way back home. Knowing we can not just run away. I keep on seeing you either unconscious on the ground or captured before my eyes. I just don't ever want that to happen to you guys. I can't live without you."

He didn't even need to look up to know his brothers' had a startled expression on their faces. He had seen Raphael's turn from anger to horror the moment he stood up. He wasn't focused on his other family members, but the young Master-of-ninjitsu-in-training knew that they to were shocked with his sudden out burst and break-down. Mikey seemed to recover first.

"Wow. Did you practise that or was it off the top of your head?"

Leo opened his mouth again to yell some more when he was interupted by Donny. "Mikey, Leo just spoke his heart out. I'm surprised it didn't stop for a second there." All was left was Raphael. But he was never distressed or fully taken aback. He knelt down in front of Leo and waited until he looked up. His 'fearless leader' seemed a lot less fearless and a lot my sorry. Raph then let a tear run down his own cheek.

"Bro, I know we don't tell you his much but we don't always think that you show off. Sometimes I find myself even envying your skill. I know that it may seem like were being a pain in the shell on purpose, but the truth is..." Donny interrupted to contribute. If you had seen Donny's face that day, it was a face filled with truth.

"...we admire what you do. We respect what you can achieve now that, with your help we will achieve later. But we also want you to know that we trust you. That we know your always looking out for us. And we are also so..." Mikey then finished Donny's statement. Donny was about to break-down and Mikey was no different.

"...sorry if we caused you pain in this training session. You can even admit that you were bored. We just...just wanted to see how hard it was to be each other. And to make us closer as a family. 'Cause, I hope, that's what will always be, right guys?" His brothers' all nodded in response. By now, all 4 turtles had tears running down their cheeks. But all of them were now tears of joy. That they were a family that will not be broken.

Mikey sheepishly looked at his brothers before asking, "Group hug?" Raphael beckoned the 2 standing turtles to come over and they rushed into a brotherly cuddle.(I must ask you to use your imaginations for this. For the love vibe in the air was so great, it can not be described in words.)

"Thanks guys,"whispered Leonardo.

"Don't..." Donny started.

"...mention it..." Mikey continued.

"...ever." Raphael finished. Leo could not help but smile at the comment his brother said. It assured him that he definitely wasn't dreaming and that he was still with the family he loved and always will love.

The mystic energies surrounding the turtles in their bond had made their way to the room of Master Splinter. He smiled at how much his young family cared for each other. It was like it was only yesterday the were starting to talk, and now, they are talking to each other as if they had been doing just that for centuries.

_And tomorrow, they will have grown up into great Masters of ninjitsu. Oh how I dread that day might come to soon._

Don't all fathers.

* * *

So sorry it took so long and if I sidetracked a little. Hope you love the brotherly moment there.  
Hope you still enjoyed. Reviews requested.


End file.
